


Art: Drinking moonlight

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Drinking moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgamadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgamadison/gifts).



> 1\. A very, very happy birthday to my lovely [](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/)**sgamadison**!  
>  2\. Title inspired by 'All American Boy' by Steve Grand (watch & listen [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=pjiyjYCwNyY) \- it's awesome!)  
> 3\. So, Mads put me onto this amazing song, & I just couldn't get it out of my head. I'm so grateful to her - this is my first inkling of creativity in months (& months & months...) & so it seems appropriate that the result is a gift for her. You're such a good person, Mads - I'm lucky to have you as my friend. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive these images or use them to make icons, etc, thank you.


End file.
